Shattered
by DullColours
Summary: Alicia was a normal girl, a pretty face that you would forget over time. Just by looking at her face, you wouldn't know what she has been through. This is her story. Oneshot. Wallflower OC Story Contest entry


**Wallflower OC Contest**

**Hunter x Hunter Fandom**

**Oneshot**

Alicia stumbled through the busy streets of York Shin, bumping into people and apologizing on the way. Even though she bumped into almost every person in York Shin, the people quickly forgot her face, due to her not outstanding appearance.

She wanted to see what people thought of her, so when she found a dark alleyway, she walked right in it and gave herself an once-over.

She was a tall girl of about 165 cm and also quite slender for a 14-year old. She had brown hair, high cheekbones and glittering emerald eyes. She was pretty in others' eyes, but she saw herself as plain UGLY. She was cheerful, but she often longed to be her own self without anyone noticing.

Alicia breathed one last sigh of disgust, and walked out of the dark alleyway, into the piercing light. As she was in a hurry, she didn't pay attention to her surroundings, and bumped into a person accidentally. She apologized profusely and squinted her eyes to look at the person closely.

The person… was a little dark-haired boy in a kimono. _He_ looked a lot like a girl, but she could tell that he was a boy by the way he walked.

"What is your name, little boy?" Alicia asked, crouching down to look him completely in the eye.

"How can you tell that I'm a boy? All of the people I have met mistake me for a girl." The boy said, astonished. "By the way, if you want my name so badly, then my name's Kalluto Zoldyck."

"Hi, Kalluto! I'm Alicia Marks, but you can call me Licia for short." Alicia said, looking Kalluto right in the eye. Kalluto paused. _ Interesting. By the looks of it, the girl is older than I am, but she has the friendliness and determination of a child. I think she hasn't learnt Nen yet. If I bring her to see Kuroro, Kuroro will probably take an interest in her and teach her Nen._ "Alicia, if you trust me and believe in me, then please follow me." After saying this, Kalluto slinked off, weaving in and out of different bodies.

Alicia didn't trust anybody she met. But around Kalluto, she felt…_comradeship_? She just looked into Kalluto's bright eyes and knew that even though Kalluto was tainted, he would NEVER do something to trick her on purpose. Therefore, Alicia trusted Kalluto more than the million or more people she had met.

_**At the Spider hideout**_

Alicia looked around curiously. This was where Kalluto brought her?

"Oi, Kalluto, who have you brought here this time?" a deep voice boomed. A dark shadow leapt off a boulder, landing right in front of Alicia. "A GIRL? Kalluto brought a girl to our hideout? KALLUTO!" the burly man yelled. Alicia trembled in fear. The man turned around and his demeanor completely changed. "Why, hello there! What is your name, little one?" he asked. Alicia breathed deeply and replied in a strong voice. "Hello. My name is Alicia Marks and I am 14 years old. Now that I have told you my name, could you please tell me your name?" The man looked stunned. Then, he broke out in hearty laughter. "Hahaha, you've brought a bold one back, Kalluto, you have! By the way, Alicia, I am Uvogin. The weirdos here still hiding in the dark are Phinx, Shalnark, Shizuku, Franklin, Machi, Pakunoda, Koltopi, Nobunaga, Feitan and I gather you have met Kalluto." He chortled. "Hello Uvogin-sama, nice to meet you. Please don't call me Alicia or Miss Marks, call me Licia." Alicia revoked politely.

Uvogin liked this girl. She was spunky and didn't seem to be afraid of him.

Alicia was thinking. Then she suddenly exclaimed, "Oh, I remember that name! Uvogin! Weren't you killed by the lone survivor of the Kuruta clan, Kurapika Kuruta a long time ago? It was even shown in the newspaper!"

_Clever girl_, Uvogin thought. "The chain-user thought I had perished but I had only played dead. When he turned his back on me after digging my 'grave', I escaped back here." He replied.

_That explains everything._ Alicia leant into Uvogin warily and whispered something in his ear. "Oi, guys, come out! Licia wants to meet ya'll!" Uvogin boomed into the darkness.

Suddenly, nine figures leapt out. Alicia gave a squeak and grabbed Kalluto's arm. Kalluto rolled his eyes.

Alicia saw nine people, but their appearance didn't stick in her mind: except for three. The girl with glasses, the pink-haired woman and the man with a piece of cloth around his face.

"This is Phinx, Shalnark, Franklin, Paku, Koltopi and Nobunaga." Uvogin introduced. "These three people that you have been staring so hard at are Shizuku," pointing to the girl with glasses, "Machi," The pink-haired woman. "And last but certainly not least, Feitan." The ninja (?) man.

A black-haired man with a cross on his forehead walked out of nowhere. "Come with me, young one. You can socialize later. Now, I need to teach you Nen, your own power." He saw Alicia starting to protest. He swiftly cut her off. "Do not protest that you do not know me or any of that crap. If you do not listen to me, there will be severe consequences." Alicia shivered and followed the creepy man.

_**Six years later, when Alicia's Nen has matured and she can use it for fighting…**_

"Maya, we have deemed you worthy of joining the Spiders." Kuroro stated. Alicia, now Maya, raised her head tiredly. It was the first time she had ever seen the other Spiders ever since six years before when Kalluto brought her to the hideout.

_Flashback_

For the six years, Kuroro had locked Alicia up and forced her aura nodes open on the first day. Then, he told her to learn and practice Nen or else something would be harmed. Alicia clutched her pendant tightly. It was silver with swirls on it. It was also the only thing her parents left her before they died of the bubonic plague. From then on, Alicia's Nen grew more powerful each day until she manifested properly. She then chose her Nen type. As she was Specialization, she chose to have the ability to control others' senses and she wielded a pair of short swords. Kuroro had trained her to fight viciously, even though it took a lot of threatening before she started.

"Alicia, from now on, you will be called Maya." Maya raised her head upon hearing Kuroro's voice. She had stopped asking 'why' a long time ago, knowing the consequences if she did.

_Back to the present time_

Maya accepted the tattoo on her thigh readily, not feeling any pain. The one happy girl had become a lifeless puppet. Oh, she did feel pain and heartache, but she had lost her will in living.

_Until she saw Uvogin again…_

Maya finally smiled a genuine smile and leapt into his arms. Uvogin was one of the people who were truly nice to her and cared about her. Uvogin said sheepishly, "Erm, Maya… I know this is sudden, but I… I think I love you. It's okay if you don't feel the same way, but…" he trailed off. Maya finally felt joy. "It's okay! I feel the same way as you do! You're the only person who was truly by my side through thick and thin. You are my best friend but I started liking you a long time ago. I return your feelings, Uvogin…" she stammered. "Still as adorable as before, eh, Maya?" Uvogin couldn't help but chuckle. He then hoisted Maya in the air and yelled, "I GOT HER TO CONFESS!" at the top of his voice. "Aww, who would have thought that ugly old Uvogin has found a girlfriend by now? I'm jealous!" shouted Shalnark. "Oi, Shizuku, be my girlfriend?" he asked, blushing. "OF COURSEEE!" a hyper Shizuku yelled. All the older members of the Genei Ryodan started muttering something about young love. "Hey! I ain't young but I got love! You morons just can't admit that you're ugly! HAHAHA!" Uvogin smirked. "SHUT UP!" all the other people other than Shalnark and Shizuku yelled at Uvogin, slapping him upside the head simultaneously. Uvogin laughed good-naturedly and gave Maya, who was still in his arm, a sweet kiss. "EW! SAVE ALL THE PDA FOR THE BEDROOM!" Shalnark said, looking the other way.

Uvogin and Maya got their fairytale but good things never last long.

2 years later, Uvogin encountered Kurapika yet again and was unfortunately killed by him.

Maya was devastated. Her depression returned once more, leaving her broken. Uvogin had once fixed her, but with his passing, she once began a limp puppet.

Maya didn't know that there was a tiny piece of Uvogin growing inside her until later. Right after her baby girl, Ultio's third birthday, she committed suicide, leaving behind a letter:

_Dear Ultio,_

_Mommy's sorry that she couldn't protect you. I was too weak when your father passed away. I am now entrusting you to Kuroro. I am sure that he will care for you as a father would care for you._

_Kuroro, please do not work my baby girl too hard. I hope that you will give her time to learn Nen herself and please do not force her aura nodes open like you did to me._

_Phinx, Shizuku, Shalnark, Franklin, Machi, Pakunoda, Feitan, Nobunaga. I have failed you all. Please tell my little Ultio her mommy's life story when she is 16. Not a day earlier, not a day later. I am sure she will be able to handle the news._

_Ultio, you have your father's strength. Be strong and you will get through any obstacles in life. Your name means 'revenge' in Latin. My Ultio, get revenge for your father if you can, but do not strain yourself._

_Uvogin, you will probably be mad at me. I think you are scolding me vigorously in Heaven right now. I am sorry that I couldn't protect our baby daughter, and also sorry because I was too weak for you. Our daughter is in safe hands now._

_Uvogin, __**I am coming. I miss you.**_

_**~THE END~**_


End file.
